From Front to Back
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Various OTP Prompts, featuring JeanMarco and ReiBert. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Wrong Number

KK: Look, I'm alive! After, like, a year and a half! Haha, whoops ^-^; Anyway, I've gotten into AoT recently and so I started coming up with various Bertholdt angst-that's another story-and then switched over to OTP prompts. So enjoy some ReiBert and JeanMarco fluff! I'll hopefully switch between the two every chapter~.

Prompt: "I tried to call a crisis hotline but got one number off and started ranting for 10 minutes before you got to speak and tell me I got the wrong number but now you're worried about me and telling me not to hang up"  
Pairing: ReiBert

* * *

Bertholdt Hoover wasn't always a happy guy. Rather, he was a quiet guy who thought he was abnormally tall. Freakish, even. This just ended up getting him all nervous-he looked weird in some clothes, he had to bend to get in doorways...And living with his homophobic aunt was _not_ helping. Sure, his parents were there and they tried their best to stand up for him-he was their son, after all-but it was his father's oldest sister and, well...Yeah.

He loved his parents and aunt, really he did, but it was a feeling of suffocation when they were around. Being gay...Being (somewhat) openly gay, rather, was near impossible with his aunt. And it made him so...So...  
Upset, anxious...  
Depressed.

 _'Don't think like this, Bert,'_ he told himself. It was no use now, though. The spiral down was already starting. Feeling his breath increase to a more rapid pace, Bertholdt let out a small curse. "F-fuck," the twenty-two year old muttered, placing a hand over his chest in an attempt to calm down. Grabbing his tablet and sitting down in an awkward position, he quickly opened an app and shuffled through the writing before coming across a number he'd labeled as 'anxiety hotline' before typing the number furiously into his phone.

Not even bothering to check the number-it was right, of course; he'd called this number several times-Bertholdt dialed the number. It only rang once before a somewhat gruff sounding voice picked up, answering with a 'hello'?

Now Bertholdt wasn't someone to rant or cry, let alone _talk_. Not even to someone working for an anxiety hotline. But he just felt something inside him break at that moment-likely his aunt's comments from earlier gnawed too much into his heart-and next he knew, Bertholdt was a sobbing mess on his bed in an extremely uncomfortable position and was spilling his heart out so some person he didn't even know.

 _"Um, dude, are you ok?"_ The voice on the other side of the call asked. Bertholdt paused, letting out a slight hiccup. "H-huh?" He managed to let out, voice giving away his confusion. _"That sounds really tough,"_ the other male added, _"Life is supposed to be rough and all, but that's just...Yikes. Have you thought about going to a psychiatrist or something?"_ Silence filled Berholdt's room before the situation started making sense. He held the phone away from his ear and stared down the number.

 _Wait just a second._ He dialed the wrong number... _He dialed the wrong number._ Dread filled the collage student's brain as he flung into a sitting position and bit back a curse. "I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to call you; I-I got the wrong number-" The voice cut him off; _"It's fine, it's fine,_ " the other person spoke, " _I'm not doing much here anyway."_ Bertholdt heard a small sound of protest coming from a different person who must have been sitting with this mysterious...person. "Uh...I can hang up now-"

 _"No, don't you dare. I'm coming over there right now, ok? Where do you live."_ Oh man, this was weird. First Bertholdt calls the wrong number and now said person is asking for his address. _"Oh, and what's your name?_ " Was quickly added.

"B-Bertholdt," he stammered out before adding his address. _"Bertholdt?"_ The phone person asked-Bertholdt shivered at the sound of this person trying out his name, _"I like it. I'll be over there in a few minutes, Bertholdt."_

"O-oh," Bertholdt breathed out, "Ok...?"

 _"Reiner. The name's Reiner.  
_ "Y-yeah. Ok, Reiner-..."

* * *

KK: Well there we go. I almost had Reiner's part as well, but I decided against it. Heh, oh well. Anyway, sorry for any OOC! (I'm still a little new to AoT, after all!) Please review, maybe, and I hope to see you next chapter!


	2. Punched You in the Face

KK: Every Saturday, is what I'm aiming for! Here's chapter two!

Prompt: "I got in a fake fight with my friend and you are the RA from the floor below and you walked upstairs to see what all of the noise was about and saw me pinned to the floor and shouting and you weren't sure whether to call someone or not so you half-heartily tried to break us up and i accidentally punched you in the face" au

Pairing: JeanMarco

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jean Kirstein actually did find his (rather good) friend (Eren Yeager) to be...Tolerable. No, he didn't hate that boy's guts. Surprise, surprise, eh? Yeah, sure, it they got in fights a lot, but they got along...Sometimes. Well, that aside, that's what the two were currently doing. _Getting along._ If getting along meant pulling a prank on somebody, that is. And that's what Jean and Eren did best together; they pranked others.

Of course this plan was doomed from that start. What did Jean and Eren do better than pranking other? Yep, hurting the other. Some sort of rivalry had started between the two all the way back in middle school when they'd met, and it never really went away. Now Jean had an inkling of a feeling that Eren was actually pulling _his_ leg, but had no real evidence to prove it. Until Eren 'accidentally' pushed Jean over, that is. Getting a little too worked up over it, Jean grabbed Eren's leg and brought him to the ground as well.

And the fight was on.

Jean threw a punch, Eren dodged. Eren tried to grab Jean but only managed to run into the wall. It slipped back and forth between the two, neither actually managing to hit the other. Finally Eren was able to land a punch and the hallway became a mess house of the two boys wrestling on the ground. By this time, a dent had formed on one wall from one of the two hitting it and several people were starting to come out of their rooms to see what was going on.

Honestly, they didn't really expect _this_...

* * *

One floor below lay the RA, Marco Bott. He was often teased for his freckles, and sometimes even teased for his personality. Marco was a kind soul-most of the time-and loved helping others. So that's what he started doing with his life. _Helping._ What was the point is he just faded into the background and became a nobody? That's just it; there wasn't one.

After shaking his head at the loud noises above, Marco sighed. Hanji, the RA of the above floor, had said they would be out for the next week and a half. So Marco had been asked to watch over the floor-sure, the freckled brunette knew it would be hard, but it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?  
"I guess I should go up there," he murmured to himself, headed towards the stairs. Pushing his way through the door and up the flight of stairs, Marco held back a second sigh and pushed the door open.

Several people were gathered around near a door, some egging the fight on and others trying to break it up in the most mild way possible. Marco pushed his way through the small crowed to find two teens-young 20s at oldest-wrestling on the floor.

"Hey, hey," he paused, trying to get their attention, "Please stop fighting-oH!" within the next moment, Marco also found himself on the ground, trying to get out of somebody's accidental grasp. "G-guys!" He more or less yelled before getting hit in the face and tossed over onto someone's knee.

Clutching his nose with his left hand, Marco groaned and quickly apologized to the person he'd been thrown too. Marching back over, Marco slammed one foot down and kicked backwards, hitting them both. "I said," he hissed ever-so-slightly, " _Stop_. _Fighing_." Both boys looked up at this point in time, one blushing while the other one jumped up and muttered 'sorry' under his breath. The one who remained on the ground had interesting eyes-turquoise, perhaps. Very green, at least.

Turning towards the other, Marco felt something wet dribble down to his lips. "O-oh! Your nose is bleeding-" This one, Marco assessed, had two hair colors and seemed a bit jittery. Wiping his nose with one hand, Marco winced. His nose hurt _a lot._ "I-I think I'm ok," Marco replied shyly. Who cares that he just kicked this guy, he had a right to be shy.

"Hey, let me walk you down to the nurse, at least," the duel-haired hottie (whoa, Marco, you're getting ahead of yourself there) added. "Actually..." Marco trailed off, "Both of you need to go to the nurse." He finished. Both groaned, but the pretty-eyed boy forced himself up and snorted. "Let's get going then," he added, taking off.

"So you're a student here?"  
Marco shook his head and replied, "I'm an RA-"

A face of disappointment etched it's way onto the duel-haired man's face. "What's wrong, horse-face?" The other asked teasingly, "Gotta crush on Mister Bott?"

Marco flushed, "I-I'm right here!" He paused, gaining the two's attention, "A-And please don't call me Mister Bott, that makes me feel old!" He wasn't _that_ much older than the two. Maybe two years, at most five.

"Just call me Marco," he finished.

"Nice to meet you, Mis-Marco. I'm Eren, and this horse-face is Jean."

Marco had a good feeling about Jean. A really good feeling.

* * *

KK: Woo, second chapter finished! Please review, if you have the time!


	3. Teachers Part 1

KK: Ah? Hmmmm? Was I supposed to update this? I'm sorry, I got distracted.

Prompt: 'okay but an au where Bertl is that sweet teacher that everyone loves and all of the students are really into him bc he's just such a cutie but their hopes are crushed when his mamabear-husband Reiner drops by bc he forgot his lunch at home'

Pairing: ReiBert (+a tiny bit of JeanMarco)

* * *

Marco generally found himself feeling most relaxed in one specific class-History. Not just because Eren and Jean were across the classroom (that made things a lot less stressful, really) but the teacher, Mr. Hoover. He was a shy man of 6'5"* and only seemed to be in his mid-to-late-20s (Marco didn't really want to ask) but his understanding of the world around him was what made Mr. Hoover his favorite teacher.

Apparently, he was popular with the students, too. Marco knew of at least three or four attempts of students asking if he was taken, to which the teacher would just blush. If it weren't for that giant crush he harbored towards Jean, Marco would probably be asking too.

It was a normal Wednesday, same as any other, when the notes began. It started when the Biology teacher stopped by and wrote a quick 'You forgot your lunch' on the blackboard, confusing several students (I mean, at least s/he(?) was nice enough to get Mr. Hoover's lunch?). The next day, Marco learned from Eren and Connie that similar notes had appeared on the Drama teacher's blackboard.

From what Marco knew, the Drama teach was a complete ham of a person. Connie repeatedly compared him to a bear or other ferocious animal, claiming that he was the best teacher ever.

Even with this knowledge, everyone was surprised when said Drama teacher burst into Mr. Hoover's classroom carrying a bag and a loudspeaker. "Bertholdt Braun-Hoover," the man bellowed, marching forward. The entire class was staring in awe at the scene, not completely sure what to do. "You have forgotten your lunch, _again_." He bellowed, setting the bag on Mr. Hoover's desk and staring at the taller man.

All the students were on edge and had not seen the next bit coming. Mr. Hoover (Bertholdt, apparently, Marco thought) rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Thanks Reiner," he mumbled, " _Ag_ _ain_." Reiner chuckled and leaned up to give his taller counterpart a kiss, making said History teacher flush in embarrassment. _Oh_. So _that's_ how it was. Marco glanced around the room as the Drama teacher (er, Reiner) pulled Bertholdt in to kiss and nip at his ears. Jean's face was turning red while several students were looking upset that Mr. Hoover was apparently taken. Eren was trying to hold back a laugh, exclaiming that Connie owed him three dollars.

Mr. Hoover gently pushed the blond away, muttering something around the lines of, 'not when there are students around'! He was obviously extremely embarrassed with his other's intentions, but didn't protest any further.

"So no more forgetting your lunch," Reiner announced with Mr. Hoover nodding in reply, face starting to cool down. "Ok then," the Drama teacher paused, "I gotta get going back to my class. See you later, Bertl~." He added, quickly smacking Bertholdt's butt. Said man jumped in surprise, face instantly regaining the red color it was starting to loose. "J-just go, Reiner," he whined, pushing him toward the door.

Making a small, semi-hurt face, Reiner made his way to the door, sent a quick wink to Bertholdt and then slammed the door shut after him. Cheerful whistling could be heard from the hallway.

Marco blinked.

The entire class seemed to sigh as one.

"I-I'm sorry about that everyone," Mr. Hoover spoke, "He can be a bit...Much." Someone muttered a small 'well I'll say' under their breath. A girl Marco wasn't completely sure of (ah, he was really horrible at remembering names) raised her hand before getting acknowledged.

"Are you and Mr. Braun dating?" She asked, causing Marco to blink again. Ok, the Drama teacher's name was Mr. Braun. That actually helped a lot.

Mr. Hoover let out a small sigh and then a snicker (something that seemed out of place for him). "No, no," he replied, "I probably should've mentioned this, but we're married."

For the second time in just a few minutes, Marco could only manage to say ' _oh_ '.

* * *

KK: Expect to see more of this AU, I like it. ouo Also, GG Bertholdt for not bringing up the fact you're married.


End file.
